Revenge is a dish best served early
by Keltic Banshee
Summary: After "Spike my Hart", John Hart takes his revenge.


Revenge is a dish best serverd early

Revenge is a dish best served early

He's starting to lose his patience. He's been sitting in this dusty crypt for hours now, and is starting to get bored. He's got better things to do with his time than waiting for that sodding vampire to show up. He lets out a sigh, knowing full well he won't leave just yet. Catches himself tapping his fingers on his thigh, and curls his hand into a fist.

Even with all the resources at his fingertips, finding Spike again wasn't easy. At least not without arousing suspicions on his new partner. It took some of the most sophisticated locating techniques available at the Agency. The ones that require more paperwork to be authorized than missions that significantly change the timelines. And this Boeshane guy must be the first partner in ages that doesn't get under his feet or interfere with his schemes and cons – he'll try and keep him for as long as possible. And there's also the fact that he hasn't managed to drag the guy to his bed just yet. That needs to be sorted soon.

After he takes care of this.

In the distance, a door creaks. He reaches to his holster for his new toy and holds it firmly – this time, he'll have the advantage. He can't wait to see the look of surprise on Spike's face. After all, the bastard won't even know what's going on. Ah, the beauty of time travel. Heavy, noisy steps come closer. He feels his lips curl into a grin. He's really going to enjoy this. To his left, his prisoner buckles and tries to escape again. Ah, the beauty of this.

"Dru, I'm home!" Spike sounds almost happy. Just like anybody returning home after a long day of work, calling for his loved one. "Dru? Playing hide and seek again, love?" The door in front of him swings open, and Spike's smile freezes on his face as he takes in the room. It must be an interesting sight: the vampire girl tied to the shackles that hang from the ceiling, the unnerving lack of chaos that would indicate a fight took place. And, of course, the stranger sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs, pointing something that looks terribly like a weapon. Him. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing so far." Spike lunges forward. He levels his weapon and activates it, and the vampire stops in mid-step, as if held by an invisible block of gelatine. He raises an eyebrow and nods – the gizmo was definitely worth the price he paid for it. He stands up, putting it away, and walks towards Spike, slowly circling around him. He can feel the cold eyes trying to follow him. Senses the surprise at being caught at such a disadvantage. Then, as he gets closer, the reaction to the pheromones: nostrils flaring, nervous licking of lips and swallowing.

"Who are you?" There's a hint of uncertainty in Spike's voice – nothing too obvious, but hey, he's been trained to read people. "Who sent you?" He snorts. Ah, the 20th century, with all its little quarrels and factions and battles within battles within battles. "What do you want?"

"John Hart." He almost laughs at the irony of using to the name that will be given to him by the vampire. But he quite likes the ring of it. He may even stick to it. After all, he needs a new name to go with his new self – his current one is getting a bit too hot to handle. "You'll find out why I'm here. Someday." Spike snorts.

"What is that supposed to mean, someday?" He ignores the question - doesn't really feel like explaining the subtleties of time travel right now – and the rattle of the chains behind him as the girl – what did Spike call her? Dru, that's right – keeps struggling in her bonds. By the goddesses, will she ever get tired of that? Keeps moving around Spike, casually drawing a knife when he knows the vampire can see him.

Spike shivers. He laughs. Gotta love the effects of his gizmo. Simply put, it disconnects the voluntary muscles from the brain. Victims are effectively paralysed, incapable of any conscious movement – he had to tinker with the settings to ensure speech was still possible. He wants to hear the vampire scream. All the autonomous responses – breath, heartbeat, arousal, fear – are still working. And, better still, unlike with other paralysing tricks of his, victims can be moved, placed into whatever position he fancies, and they'll stay that way until the effects wear off - in some twenty-seven hours – or until he releases them.

Just like he did with Dru earlier, after tying her up. Watching her trying to escape was quite an entertaining way of waiting for tonight's main course. He takes a few steps towards her and runs the blade down the side of her neck, metal barely touching her skin. Her eyes widen. Her face morphs into her vampire form for moment before reverting to human. The gag he put on her is still sitting snugly between her teeth, holding her jaw wide open. Her fangs can't tear through the material – he can only imagine the pain when she tries to change into her other self.

"Poor princess." Dru shoots him a murderous look that makes him feel grateful he won't be around her for long – she definitely has a killer streak. "Her knight in rotten armour disappoints her once again." She shakes her head and tries to knee him in the gut, but her feet are tied to the floor. She looks furious. "Don't blame me, darling, it's your own bedroom and your own toys."

"Leave her... alone." Spike's voice wavers just a little. He walks back to the vampire and stands just on the edge of his field of vision, knowing full well how unnerving that is. Slides the blade under his shirt and rips it, untangling the remains and throwing them to the floor. Behind him, Dru goes suddenly quiet. When he looks at her, her eyes are wide, her expression curious. "Your quarrel is with me, apparently."

"It is... But she seems to be enjoying the show, Spike." He undoes the vampire's belt rather than cut it – one never knows when a good leather belt may come in handy. Slides the blade under the waistband of the trousers and Spike shivers again. He takes his time cutting through the material, de-constructing the garment until it falls off Spike's body, leaving the vampire naked in front of him. Enjoys every moan, every frustrated growl. "Are you enjoying my little toy?"

He grabs one of Spike's arms and lifts it. When he lets go, it stays up. He moves around Spike, repositioning him, revelling in the look of utter helplessness and anger in the vampire's face. Well, that'll teach him not to mess with Time Agent that can tie him into a know. At least when equipped with the right weapons. Spike lets out a throaty moan when he runs the blade down his cheek. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the lube.

"You'd better put on a good show. For her." He tilts his head pointing towards Dru. Spike gives him a frustrated look. "Don't bother trying, you can't change. Only speak." With a well practices move, he puts the knife away, then drags Spike towards the huge chest at the feet of the bed, and almost throws him on it. A few feet away, Dru twists in her bonds to get a better look. He smiles at her while he carelessly moves Spike around, placing him just like he wants: already-hard cock trapped between his body and the hard wood and metal of the chest, face tilted upwards so all the vampire can see is Dru, hands holding elbows behind his back. Spike makes needy noises that sound oddly familiar.

The physical similarity between them is still unnerving and puzzling. No doubt Dru hasn't missed it either, given the way she's looking at the pair of them. It's almost like meeting himself, but not quite. At least when he meets himself he can be relatively sure his other self won't kill him, but the vampire is a completely different challenge. Much as he enjoyed their last encounter, he can't allow Spike to get the upper hand like that.

He walks back to Dru and sneaks a hand up her skirts. Spike growls something that doesn't quite register. Dru shifts in the shackles, trying to get away form him. He moves behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She feels delicate under his hands, but he knows the lithe body hides an unnatural strength. He moves her hair out of the way and trails teeth down her neck. She tilts her head, giving him a better angle, and pushes back against him. He almost regrets having to keep her gagged – he'd love to hear the noises fighting to come out of her.

"You don't mind me playing, do you, princess?" Dru hesitates for a second, then shakes her head. He looks at Spike, taking in the anger, the promises of a fate worse than death the moment the vampire frees himself. Moves so he can slide a hand under Dru's skirts, slowly trailing up sharply sculpted legs. Sneaks a hand between her thighs. She's wet and slippery and something bubbles at the back of her throat when he slides two fingers inside her. She presses against him, eyes fixed on Spike, and the reality of the situation strikes him. He's alone with two vampires, creatures of legend that are dangerous even to him. He's messing with them, angering them. And enjoying it.

She'd fuck her senseless, but he's not stupid enough to release her from her bonds. And he can't use the gizmo on both of them at the same time. He'll have to come back for another visit at some point... He grins and pulls away from Dru, turning towards Spike.

"Your little girlfriend here seems to be enjoying herself." He crouches in front of Spike and places his hand right under his nose. Spike inhales deeply and groans. He slides his fingers, still wet from Dru, into Spikes mouth. "I bet she'll even want to do this to you herself once I'm gone."

He stands up and walks around the chest, undoing his trousers before kneeling behind Spike. The touch of his own hand as he spreads the lube on his cock is electric. Rakes his nails down the vampire's back.

"You could at least ask me to stop..." He leans closer to Spike, almost whispering in his ear. Spike growls. "You are enjoying it too much to care." He threads his fingers in Spike's hair. Teases the body under his, running his other hand all over it.

"Go to Hell." Can't say John Hart didn't offer a way out. He always does. "I'm sure you'll like it there."

The feeling of that first push inside Spike almost short-circuits his brain. Dru lets out a whimpering noise. Spike tries and fails to bite back a scream when he reaches between them and squeezes his balls against the hard wood.

"This." He squeezes again. "Is what happens." Sinks deep into the vampire. "When you mess with me." He lifts his head. Dru is looking at him, a strange hunger in her eyes. He shivers, not sure whether she wants to eat him alive or fuck him to oblivion. Probably both at the same time. He flashes her a smile as he pounds mercilessly into Spike. Drinks in the moans of pleasure-pain escaping the vampire. Leans down to bite on Spike's shoulder, down his back, anywhere he can reach. Dru is positively panting now, eyes wide open.

He brings out the knife again, and lets the blade trace idle lines on Spike's skin. Never breaking it, but close enough. Spike shivers, lets out a stream of curses and would probably be bucking against him if it weren't for the effect of the gizmo. He leans forward again, biting on Spike's ear.

"Good boy." He pats the vampire's head. Spike lets out an outraged cry. He reaches between them and sinks his nails on the sensitive skin of the back of Spike's thighs, watching Dru shiver. "See? She likes you like this."

He pushes inside Spike a few more times, starting to lose control, pleasure overwhelming his system. He rides it, feeling it build. Revenge took time, but it's sweet. Nobody plays with him and wins. He always gets things his way, in the end. He stabs the knife on the lid of the chest – no point harming someone this fuckable beyond a rough ride. He comes with a cry, biting Spike's neck just below the hairline.

The vampire whimpers and groans when he pulls out. That's part of the game, leaving him like that, wanting. Hoping. Wanting, but too proud to ask. It's probably why Spike gave him such a rough treatment the first time they met. And he wouldn't change a thing about that night.

He takes a moment to catch his breath before standing up on still wobbly legs and tidying himself up. Walks to Dru again and places a hand on her cheek. His whole body tingles in a way few things can make it.

"Would you like to play with him, princess?" She gives him a wary look before slowly nodding. He replies with a smile before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. "Take your time with him, I'm sure he'll enjoy it." He leaves the room and locks the door behind him before pressing a couple of buttons on his wriststrap. The sound of shackles opening and Dru freeing herself is clear from the other side of the door.

Maybe he'll stay and watch. Dru seems to be a woman of interesting ideas. He'd love to see what she does with a helpless Spike.

Page 7 of 7


End file.
